


HazbinFighterZ: Character Special Moves

by KathyPrior42



Category: Dragon Ball, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: If the Hazbin Hotel characters were in a fighting game like Xenoverse 2 and DragonBallFighterZ
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	HazbinFighterZ: Character Special Moves

LA = Light Attack  
MA = Medium Attack  
HA = Heavy Attack  
SA = Special Attack  
F = Forward  
B = Back  
U = Up  
D = Down  
QCF = Quarter Circle from Down to Front  
QCB = Quarter Circle from Down to Back

• Hell Blast – A special ability that all characters in HazbinFighterZ can use. Gives the character increased damage and health regeneration for a short amount of time.   
• Super Demon Form Moves – Characters can turn into demon forms and use special attacks that use up some of their health gauges

Charlie

Command Normals:  
• Princess Power Punch – Charlie dashes forward and lands several punches and uppercuts to her opponent.

• Dance and Prance – Charlie dodges all enemy attacks and lands kicks to the enemy with a series of flips.

• Fury of Fists – With fists of fire, Charlie rapidly attacks enemies in the gut and chest.

Special Moves:  
• Inside Every Demon is a Rainbow

• Music and Magic – Charlie leaps and sings, landing extra attacks to her foes

Super Demon Form Moves:

• Flaming Pentagram – A flaming pentagram appears on the ground, allowing Charlie to rise into the air and shoot deadly sheets of flame in every direction.

• You’re On Fire! – Her foes catch on fire, inflicting deadly damage. Can’t only be used once when Charlie has enough health and stamina. 

Angel Dust

Command Normals:  
• Leaping High – Angel uses his high legs to leap over opponents and evade attacks. 

• Oooh, Kinky! 

Special Moves:  
• Venomous Bite – Used to temporarily paralyze opponent and decrease their health.

Super Demon Form Moves:  
• Harder, Daddy! – Angel uses a black chain to wham opponents to the ground several times.

• Web Wrap – Wraps opponents in sticky pink web, allowing Angel to inflict major damage. Can only be used once when he has enough health.

• Blasts in Yo’ Face! – Shoots from guns in four hands in every direction. Inflicts major damage onto opponent. 

Alastor

Command Normals:  
• Fight and Party, 1929 – A combination of dancing, evading attacks and landing punches.

• Well, I’m Starved! – Alastor conjures a knife to slash at opponent for a short amount of time

• Voodoo, You Hoo! – Summons Voodoo symbols around him, disorienting opponent/s. 

Special Moves:  
• I would’ve done so already…- Alastor’s eyes turn into radio dials, static and symbols appearing in the air, temporarily hypnotizing opponent.

• Behind You! – With the help of his shadow, Alastor teleports behind opponent and knocks them to the ground with his staff

• Cannibal’s Taste – Alastor bites opponent, gaining back some health

Super Demon Form Moves:

• Tentacle Toss – Black tentacles emerge from portals, snatching opponents in every direction, squeezing opponents in tight grips. Decreases some of Alastor’s health and stamina. 

• Radio Wave Rush – Alastor’s staff lights up, sending waves that push opponent back and temporarily pinning them painfully to the ground.

• Dapper Deer Destroyer – Alastor enters full demon form, and uses blood magic. With shadows, he makes the world neon and explodes opponent in a fatal mess. Requires enemy’s health to be lower, otherwise he will lose. Whatever amount of health the enemy loses, so will Alastor.

Vaggie  
Command Normals:

• Stop right there! – Vaggie points her spear at opponent, landing groin kicks.

• I’m Gonna Kill Them! – Kicks and punches and a headlock maneuver make Vaggie an aggressive protective, foe.

Special Moves:  
• Harpoon of Doom – Swipes her weapon and twirls it around in her hands, inflicting some damage every time it hits opponent

Super Demon Form Moves:

• Wrathful Moth – Vaggie lifts into the air and sends a swarm of moths at her enemies.

• Devil Diabla – Vaggie’s bow grows into red horns and she conjures two harpoons made of flame, to inflict more damage. Can only be used once.

• Purge Your Sins – Uses a scythe to deal a near fatal blow to enemies, provided she has enough health and the enemy has lower amount of health. Can only be used once with enough stamina.

Husk  
Command Normals:  
• Claw Slash

• Brutal Bite

• Flight 

Special Moves:

• Read ‘em and Weep!

• Whip o Nine Tails

Super Demon Form Moves:

• Booze, you lose

• Jackpot

Niffty  
Command Normals:

• Speed Dash

• Quick Kick

• Cooking Combo

Special Moves:

• Sewing Pin of Sin

• Hurry Scurry

• What a Mess!

Super Demon Form Moves:  
• Mean Clean

• Enveloped in Flames

Lucifer  
Command Normals:

• Bojuourno!

• Royal Pain

Special Moves:

• Light Bearer

• Snake Attack

• Morningstar Sword Slash

Super Demon Form Moves:

• Send you to the void!

• Destruction Blast

• Devil’s Trill

Lilith  
Command Normals:  
• Seductive Slash

• We Are Equal in Death

• Flame Blasts

Special Moves:  
• Music to my Ears

Full Demon Form Moves:  
• Resist

• Beauty and the Beats

Vox  
Command Normals:  
• TV Crush

• Propaganda 

Special Moves:

• Electric Shock Blast

• Blackout

Super Demon Form Moves:  
• Initiate Termination

• Paralyze Plugs

• Wrap Wires

Sir Pentious

Command Normals:  
• Egg Bois Swarm

• Constrictive Grip

Special Moves: 

• Airship Ariel Attack

• Venomous Bite

Super Demon Form Moves:  
• I’m so Evil!

• Hell will be Mine!

Cherri Bomb  
Command Normals:  
• Eye on You

• Smash Dash

Special Moves:  
• Cherry Bomb Blasts

• Boom to the Bitches

Super Demon Form Moves:

• Rebel’s Combo

• Explode, Implode

Valentino  
Command Normals:  
• Pimp Punch

Special Moves:  
• Whip Lash

• Get me my Money

Full Demon Form Moves:

• Porn Rush

• Heart Breaker

• Show you what I can do

Mimzy  
Command Normals:

• Jazz Jam

• Club to the Face

Special Moves:  
• Drinks on the House

• Sing Sting

Super Demon Form Moves:

• Dance till you Die!

Rosie  
• Practically Perfect

• Elegance Combo

Katie Killjoy  
Command Normals:  
• Standards

• Amuse on the News

Special Moves:  
• Bone Break

• Ratings!

Super Demon Form moves:

• On All Legs

• Locust Slash

• Killjoy Disease

Tom Trench

Command Normals:  
• Roundhouse Kick

Special Moves:  
• Ratings!

• Toxic Gas

Super Demon Form moves:  
• Gun Shot

• You’ve Lost The War

Baxter  
Command Normals:

• Experimental Pursuit

• Personal Bubble

Special Moves:

• Baxter’s Laboratory!

• A.I. Attack

• Fish Out of Water

Super Demon Form Moves:

• It’s Alive!

• Drown!

• Chemical Spill

Blitzo

Moxxie

Millie

Loona

Crymini

Stolas  
“When I’m Hungry…”


End file.
